The invention relates to a method for producing a cable lug, or a cable receptacle, from a metallic tube portion. The subject matter also extends to a cable lug having a flat part and a plug-in tube portion.
Production of cable lugs of this kind, and such cable lugs themselves, are known in a multiplicity of configurations. Reference is made to DE 102005007203 A1 as prior art.
It is also known to coat cable lugs of this kind with tin, specifically to coat them with tin by hot dipping. In this however, deficiencies occur, in particular in respect of a required tightness of the tube portion, further costly production steps being necessary to obviate these deficiencies.